


give me reason to believe

by dytabytes



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Pacific Rim Kink Meme: Mako & Raleigh, platonic bed-sharing. Originally <a href="Mako%20&%20Raleigh,%20platonic%20bed-sharing">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me reason to believe

The walls in the Shatterdome are thick and soundproofed. They have to be -- they're all bunked in side by side, and everyone needs a little privacy now and then. Even still, the night after they close the Breach, Mako can't sleep. It's... it's not quite a noise that she hears with her ears, but there's a sensation that rattles right between her eyes and tugs somewhere just below her breastbone. After hours of trying to sleep in spite of it, she gives in and lets it pull her out of her bed and across the hall, to Raleigh's room.

She stands with her hand raised to knock, but before her knuckles hit metal, the door swings open. 

"Hi." Raleigh looks far too awake to have been sleeping. It makes her feel better, somehow.

"Is this what Drift hangover feels like?", Mako asks as she steps into Raleigh's chest, allowing him to pull her in. The contact feels natural, two puzzle pieces fitting together like they were always meant to be.

"A little, yeah." Raleigh tucks his nose into her hair, voice muffled. "'S been a while. I ... I forgot what it was like, the first time."

Slowly, she raises her arms, curls them loosely around Raleigh's waist. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep on my own tonight."

"Me neither. Wanna share?" She can feel Raleigh's smile against her forehead. "Promise I don't snore."

Mako giggles. "The real question is: do you kick?"

Raleigh lifts his head up only just enough to noogie her, and she fights back by slipping her hands under his sweater to tickle him into submission. Raleigh yelps and flails, which sends him stumbling back until his calves hit the bed. When he falls, Mako follows him, crawling on top of him so that she can keep tickling until he shouts "Uncle! Uncle!".

After that, a comfortable silence falls. They lie together with Raleigh on his back and Mako curled around him, using his chest as a pillow, breathing in and out as their heartbeats sync up. Drowsily, Raleigh strokes Mako's hair, yawns, "Think I'm gonna... try that sleep thing now." 

Mako hums and leans into his touch. She tries to respond, but the rattle in her brain has faded into a comfortable warmth, and somewhere between the syllables of "oya" and "sumi" she falls asleep.


End file.
